When heavy duty truck shoe brake shoes become worn, it is necessary to remove and then replace the fibrous pads. This is generally accomplished by removing the rivets one or a few at a time. Generally, there are two or more rows of rivets securing the fibrous pad to the base of the brake shoe. One typical design of brake shoes has thirty-two (32) rivets, eight rows of four rivets each. Generally, it takes much time and labor including a considerable number of machine operations to remove all of the rivets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to design a brake shoe rivet press which will remove all rivets from the corresponding brake shoe in one hit or in a single operation thereby resulting in a savings in time and labor.